


Bad dreams

by JustAlly



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, I really like this one, based in Calum's tweet, i feel really bad because i always seem to mention Mikey and Ash right at the end very quickly, keep an eye out on my note at the bottom about prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even band members have dreams sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I like this one :-)  
> Please read the note at the bottom :-)

Calum’s head shot up of his pillow his eyes frantic and his hair flat against his face with sweat. He clenched his eyes together pressing the palm of his hands to them as his frame shook. The image of Luke’s lifeless body which was covered in blood clean in his memory. Once he had regained a normal breathing pattern which took a while he climbed out of his bed and opened the conjoining door that led into his best friends room. He sped up as he saw the lump in the younger boys bed. Calum sat on the side of the double bed puling Luke’s covers of his face, brushing the sleeping boys hair back.  
“Don’t you ever die on me Luke, you’re my best friend and i can’t live with out you. That dream scared me, seeing your eyes shut and feeling your heartbeat stop, i felt empty even if it was a dream, i saw him stab you over and over again. I killed a man in my dream because of the anger i felt. P-please don’t leave me” The older boy whispered his voice trailing of as the sobs wracked his body. Two arms pulled him down to lay on Luke’s bed and it took him a minute to realise it was Luke who had woken up and was now hugging him. Calum buried his head in the youngest boys neck as Luke’s arms was wrapped around his waist.   
"I’m not leaving you Cally, I’m not going to die okay? I’m sorry i died in your dream but i can promise for now I’m not going anywhere and thank you Cal-Pal for getting revenge for the dream me”. Luke comforted his voice thick with sleep moving one of his hands before rubbing it up and down the upset boys arm.  
“I love you Lukey” Calum murmured into the younger but taller boys neck.   
"I love you too bro” Luke replied yawning slightly. Luke fell asleep but the elder bandmate stayed awake for a while keeping an eye on Luke’s chest rising and falling while bringing the eighteen year old closer to him guarding him from everyone and everything. Calum fell asleep and stayed asleep until the oldest two bandmates barged into Luke’s room their eyes frantic.   
"I found him” Ashton said relieved. The older boys had taken it upon themselves to wake the younger half of 5SOS up and panicked when they couldn’t fine Calum in his room. Michael opened his mouth to ask Calum why he and Luke was wrapped up together but shut it when Ashton elbowed him in the rib shooting him a look. Luke who’s eyes was open chuckled lightly. Calum smiled as he stood up from the bed.

"C’mon Lukey lets go get ready" He said walking into his room. Ash and Mikey left Luke’s room so the youngest boy could get dressed and soon they was ready to leave for the day. Calum refused to move from near Luke all day and the elder bandmates shot them weird looks most of the day until Calum tweeted.   
@Calum5SOS- Luke was killed in my dream last night. I killed the guy who killed him 

That the boys understood why Calum never really moved from Luke’s side and it made them a bit scared that they was going to lose the youngest boy. It took a while but Luke finally made them realise that he wasn’t going anywhere but the older boys was still rather protective of him especially in big crowds.

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT   
> I am now accepting prompts again :-)   
> tumblr-justacrazypenguinnamedally
> 
> ~Ally~


End file.
